


Plenty Of Time

by katling



Series: Bassian Week 2017 [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M, but mostly unrepentant fluff, some angsty thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: Cassian has never been in love. There’s a first time for everything.This was written for Bassian Week over on tumblr for the Day 2 theme - First Times





	Plenty Of Time

Cassian could honestly say that he had never been in love before. He’d felt _lust_ , definitely, but never love. He’d sometimes thought he just wasn’t suited for love, that losing his parents so young had somehow damaged him so much that love wasn’t possible. Or maybe it had been throwing himself into the fight against the Empire and the fact his anger and hatred had driven him down a darker path than many others. He sometimes wondered if he’d killed too often and with too little regret to ever feel love. Maybe he’d killed that part of himself as surely as he’d killed many a being who had stood in his way.

That was until Bodhi Rook came into his life.

Though, he couldn’t even say he’d much cared about Bodhi at first. Bodhi had been a mission. The pilot with information about the Death Star that the Rebellion needed to get to before Saw Gerrera did. Rescuing him had been pragmatism but then Eadu had happened. Eadu, where Bodhi had been the compassion and sense that Cassian often wondered whether he even possessed anymore. Bodhi hadn’t even been angry with him, like Jyn had, but had just been… _disappointed_ , as though he just assumed Cassian would be better than that. And damn if that hadn’t affected him, even if he hadn’t understood why it would. Why the opinion of someone he’d just met had meant so much. Why he’d been unable to pull the trigger when he had so many times in the past.

He hadn’t expected them to survive their mission to Scarif so he hadn’t bothered to delve further into why Bodhi was affecting him so much. Why he actually cared about the man’s opinion. Kay had given them low odds of even making the planet’s surface, let alone succeeding, and Cassian, for once, hadn’t been able to disagree with him. So he’d thrown himself into the mission and not allowed himself to think about anything else.

But they _had_ survived. Bodhi, injured and dazed, had somehow rescued them all, gotten them off the planet and back to Yavin IV. In the aftermath, lying in the medbay as his hip and leg slowly healed, Cassian had had plenty of time to think about Bodhi and his reactions to the man. It had been difficult enough to admit to himself that he _liked_ Bodhi but it took sitting next to Bodhi’s bed and feeling the weight in his chest as he waited and wondered when Bodhi would wake up for him to start quietly admitting that he might just be in love.

It was only when Bodhi opened his eyes and smiled at him, soft and slow and still drugged up to the eyeballs, that Cassian knew there were no ifs, buts or maybes about it. He was in love. For the first time in his life, he was in love. It didn’t matter that he barely knew Bodhi, he loved this man. It terrified him, it made him feel lost and uncertain… it made him want to run as far and fast as he possibly could. But then he looked into Bodhi’s eyes and knew he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Hey,” he said softly, taking Bodhi’s hands.

“Hey,” Bodhi replied, his voice a little slurred. “Did we do it?”

Cassian gave a small smile. “Yeah. Yeah, we did. We got the message out. They got the plans.”

Bodhi stared up at the ceiling for a moment and Cassian saw a tear escape his eye to slide down the side of his face. He reached out with his free hand and brushed it away, drawing Bodhi’s attention back to him.

“What now?” Bodhi asked.

“You recover,” Cassian replied. “Then… then there are a few options.”

“Yeah?”

“If you want to leave, the Alliance will get you to where you want to go,” Cassian said slowly. “Or… if you want to stay, we need more pilots. We lost a lot, both on Scarif and against the Death Star. Or…” He broke off and swallowed.

“Or?” Bodhi prompted him, his eyes soft with more than just the drugs still coursing through his system.

“Or… Mon Mothma has said that Rogue One can be an official team if… if we want,” Cassian said with uncharacteristic hesitation. It had taken almost as long to admit he wanted this option, wanted Rogue One as his team, as it had to admit his feelings for Bodhi.

Bodhi’s eyes went wide. “Really? They’ll let us? What about the others?”

Cassian nodded and chewed on his bottom lip for a moment. “Jyn’s already in. It’s Rogue One or she’s gone. That’s what she said. Baze and Chirrut are in as long as we help people, not kill them unnecessarily. And Kay… well, I need to find a new KX unit and install his backup before I can get his opinion but I’m pretty sure he’ll grumble and give us terrible odds then agree.”

Bodhi nodded, his gaze not shifting from Cassian’s face. “And you?”

“I…” Cassian licked his lips. “I want this.”

Bodhi nodded. “Same here.”

Cassian gave him a long look. “Are you sure? You could fly an X-wing, if you wanted.”

Bodhi hesitated and looked away for a moment before he visibly steeled himself. “I want to stay with you.” Now his hesitancy came back. “If… if that’s okay?”

Cassian let out the breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding. “Yeah,” he said fervently. “That’s… I’d like that.”

“Good,” Bodhi said. “Because I… I… think I… love you.”

Cassian drew in a breath when he saw the look on Bodhi’s face that said he was deadly serious. “You… you’re not thinking straight.”

Bodhi laughed and raised his hand so he could kiss Cassian’s knuckles. “I’m a little high, Cassian, but I know what I’m saying.” He smiled. “Being high is kind of how I got the courage to say it.”

Cassian stared at him in shock then he swooped forward and kissed him. As first kisses went, it wasn’t the best but Cassian figured they had plenty of time to get it right. And he had plenty of time to tell Bodhi just how much he reciprocated Bodhi’s feelings.


End file.
